


Sweet as Cherry Pie

by Ebthanyy



Series: Silver Linings Farm - RenoRude Farm AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pie, Self-Indulgent, The AU they both deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebthanyy/pseuds/Ebthanyy
Summary: "Got a pie in the oven, partner."---A fluffy and smutty Reno/Rude farm AU. Not canon-compliant, 100% spoiler free (unless Reno and Rude actually do get together...come on Square, I just wanna talk).
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Silver Linings Farm - RenoRude Farm AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922512
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Sweet as Cherry Pie

"Got a pie in the oven, partner."

Rude glanced up from his seated position on the floor, where he was expertly repairing a piece of broken fence. One of their more mischievous birds had tried to break out, only succeeding in tearing up the base of the fence panel and fraying the wire mesh. It wasn't enough to allow the adults to escape, but Rude was worried about the chicks, or about something else getting in. "Nearly done," he cut another piece of wire and began to twist it, looping it around the hexagons that made up the fence, "what kinda pie?"

"Cherry."

"Your speciality," he cut the sharp tip off the wire, satisfied with the repair, "how was the market?"

  
"As good as ever," Reno leaned against the fence, smiling down at his partner, "we're getting by just fine."

  
"Better save some up for winter," Rude stood, stiff from sitting for so long. Reno put a hand out, which Rude took gratefully.

  
"You know me. I'm great with money," the younger smiled. It was true, "nice job on the fence. You think Madame Le-Tricky will attempt to escape again any time soon?"

  
"I think that bird will be the death of me," Rude wrapped an arm around his waist and inhaled his buttery, sugar-kissed scent, "you smell good."

  
"Of course I do, I've been baking all afternoon."

  
"You gonna sell some of those pies tomorrow?" They began making their way back to the house.

  
"Naturally, it's Friday. Everyone wants a slice of pie on a Friday."

  
He wasn't wrong. Everyone at the market did want a slice of pie whenever Reno baked them, and Rude wasn't sure if it was the pie that people went for or the cute baker. He didn't mind either way.

  
They reached the house, a squat, ramshackle affair that still managed to look undeniably homely despite its patched-up exterior. Window boxes overflowed with flowers, cheerful pink paint coated its exterior, and rows and rows of crops extended around it as far as the eye could see, like rays from the sun. A sign down the road read 'Silver Linings Farm'.

  
Reno stooped down to pet their cat, who lay dozing in the warm afternoon sun on the porch. The whole house boasted such a countryside, rural vibe that Rude felt immediately calmer whenever he looked at it, which was often. They'd bought it cheap, destroyed by bad weather, fields ravaged by storms and floods, and had spent the last few years endlessly fixing the place up. Now, their third season in, they are finally making enough money to live comfortably, selling crops and the occasional glut of baked goods every morning at market. The chocobo they sold on to ranches, or transport companies, or travellers, or whoever else came to them with a genuine desire to adopt a fluffy bird-shaped friend.

  
Heading into the house, the warm and sweet scent of Reno's baking filled the air. Mixing bowls and scales and plates and knives were piled up in the sink--a task that Rude would no doubt be roped into helping out with later--and the oven was overcrowded with a batch of pies.  
"These all cherry?" Rude asked, placing a kiss on Reno's cheek as he glanced appreciatively into the oven.

  
"Six cherries and one apricot, for a special order. Mrs G asked me last week."

  
Mrs Goldstraw ran the market, kept an eye on things. Nobody questioned her authority, and Rude was glad to hear that she always intervened if someone became a little too flirty with Reno. Which was often.  
Not that he could blame them. Reno was a vision.

  
He'd filled out a little since their move from the city, soft skin boasting a healthy glow, sun-kissed and radiant. He'd let his hair grow out and fade, taking on its natural reddish-brown shade which he insisted was _absolutely still red, thank you_ but nowhere near as vibrant as the crimson hue that he wore prior. The spiky tufts now hung in soft, curling layers which framed his face beautifully and the lengths shone, their condition better since he'd stopped his routine of bleaching and dyeing.

  
The glow from the oven illuminated his features, light playing off soft cheeks and his celestial nose, and he looked up at Rude.

  
"See something you like?" he asked with a smile. He loved to catch Rude staring at him. The older man chuckled.

"I see a mountain of dishes," he said deadpan. Reno groaned.

  
"What's the point of washing up in batches? May as well wait until everything's done!"

  
Rude eyed the six remaining pies on the counter, uncooked. Reno always baked thirteen pies. His baker's dozen. Twelve for market, and one just for the two of them. Special orders sometimes took up his twelve market slots, but in his opinion it was tough luck. If someone wanted a special order, it took up a slot and meant one or two or several less for the market stall. That was that. He baked thirteen pies each Thursday, only able to fit up to seven in the oven at a time.

  
"I suppose," Rude conceded, "how long left on this batch?"

  
"About five minutes," Reno turned to face him, pushing the taller man gently against the kitchen table as his arms snaked around his neck, "and then an hour for the rest."

  
"What could we do with an hour?" Rude asked him, feigning genuine curiosity as one of Reno's slender thighs snuck between his own.

  
"Who knows?" the copper-haired man reached up to capture his mouth in a kiss, pastry-sweet fingertips skimming the back of his neck as he cupped Rude's jaw in his hands. Rude's tongue delved into his partner's mouth, and Reno moaned into the kiss, breaking off to gasp as firm, broad hands grabbed his ass.

  
"In front of my _pies_ , Rude," Reno laughed breathlessly as Rude leaned forward to kiss his neck. He felt Rude's rumbling chuckle as he said, "oh, won't someone think of the pies?" before biting down hard, sucking a bruise onto the juncture between Reno's neck and shoulder. The younger keened, pressing his thigh against Rude's rapidly hardening crotch.

  
The oven timer beeped. Reno cursed, pulling away from Rude with a final firm peck to his lips.

  
"You are a menace," he teased, hips swaying as he stepped towards the oven, grabbing a pair of oven gloves and opening the door. The hot, sweet scent of freshly-baked pastry intensified, and Reno gave a satisfied 'hmph!' as he fished his creations out of the oven. Each pie was perfect, down to the crisp, sweet crust and the little leaf pattern placed atop each one like a crown.

  
"Oh, to be one of your pies," Rude laughed, examining each one as Reno laid them out on the marble countertop, a long wire rack in place to keep them from scorching the surface.

  
"What, basted, baked and devoured?" Reno breathed suggestively, retrieving the last of the pies and closing the oven door with his foot to keep the heat in while he examined them, "we can get baked, and I can devour you, but I don't know what I'd baste you in," he said.

  
"Wine, or whipped cream," Rude suggested. Reno groaned.

  
"That's...stop giving me ideas..." he said, quickly putting the remaining pies into the oven and setting the timer, "or carry on, I don't mind either way."

  
"Well, considering the number of dishes in here, you might be eating food off me tonight anyway," Rude needled him, as he always did, about Reno's deep hatred of chores.

  
"I'd like that...but I swear we'll wash up when we're done," the smaller threw off the oven gloves and leapt back into Rude's arms, crashing their lips together with such ferocity that Rude was almost pushed backwards onto the table.

  
"No," he said firmly, strong arms finding their way to Reno's thighs and lifting him up, "last time we did this on the kitchen table, we nearly broke it."

  
"Killjoy," Reno said playfully, slim legs wrapping tightly around Rude's waist as he nipped at his partner's jaw. Rude carried him through the small lounge and up the stairs, ducking to avoid banging Reno's head but knocking his own as he did, without fail, every single evening.

  
"We really need to put something there," Reno chuckled, rubbing tenderly at the bump.

  
"Should've bought a taller house," Rude said, feigning frustration. No way in hell would they have chosen anywhere else, and they both know it. Silver Linings and all its rustic charms were perfect for them in every way, even if it did mean a few bumps to the head from a low beam on Rude's part, "at least I'm tall enough to reach it," he teased, opening the door to the bedroom with his hip. Reno pouted, comeback lost as Rude deposited him on the bed and captured his soft lips in another heated kiss.

  
Feisty hands worked at the buttons of Rude's work shirt, pushing aside the worn fabric to reveal rippling muscle, his partner's form toned and strong from long days in the field. He shucked it off, tossing it aside and relishing the sensation of Reno's lithe hands running along his torso, catching on each studded nipple as their kiss deepened.

  
"You're wearing too much," Rude breathed as he pulled away, bringing Reno upright to pull his faded tee shirt over his head. The redhead moaned softly as Rude peppered his body with kisses, trailing down his neck, searing marks pressed to his breastbone, his pecs, his stomach.

  
"Hey," Reno stopped him as Rude reached the tent in his shorts, the warm, supple flesh of his thighs held tightly in the older man's hands. The contrast, Rude's caramel colouring against Reno's own milk-pale skin, was beautiful, "come here."

  
Rude pressed a defiant kiss to the spot below Reno's navel, stubbled jaw grazing the soft, dark hairs that trailed into his pants, before crawling up to reach his face.

  
"If you blow me, we'll run out of time," Reno reminded him with a smirk, a delicate pink dusting his cheeks and flushing his chest. Rude wanted to revel in it, to bottle it, to store it and use it as pigment; the backdrop to his sweetest dreams.

  
"I'll save it for later, then," Rude murmured, and Reno's heart soared at the promise, arousal shooting through him like an arrow, "tell me what you want."  
Reno draped his arms around Rude's neck, fingertips toying idly with the short, sharp regrowth at his partner's nape. He pretended to consider it for a second, before looking up at Rude, aquamarine gaze meeting hazel and clouded with the sweetest look imaginable.

  
"Make love to me," he said gently, a smile morphing into a wanton moan as Rude's mouth met his again, tender, and sweeter than the most saccharine honey. He let deft hands strip him of his shorts, fingertips trailing from ankle to calf, calf to thigh, thigh to hip as he was laid bare before the love of his life. He watched, eager gaze fixed on his lover's erection, hard and dripping with precum that he wanted so desperately to taste. Instead, he allowed himself to be pushed into the mattress, inhaling the heady musk that rolled off his partner in waves, tongues dancing together as hands roamed and teased, mapping the living topography of each other with the familiarity of a favourite song. Cool fingertips teased at his entrance, a bottle of lubricant retrieved from their night stand, golden oil coating thick digits. He moaned at the sensation, his voice finding its high-pitched whine as one slid inside, quickly followed by another.

  
"Ah...ah....Rude...ngh," he breathed, locking eyes with the man above him as he worked his fingers deeper, scissoring him open. It was a lot easier now than the first time they'd done this, so long ago, Reno's body was more accustomed to a gentle touch than it once was. Still, the familiar burn caused him to arch his back, one hand grasping at the sheets, the other finding Rude's forearm and gripping tightly.

  
"I've got you, baby," Rude whispered, pressing deeper as he felt Reno relax around his fingers, eager not to hurt him. He pressed tentative kisses to the hot tears escaping Reno's eyes, finding his hand and holding it as he added a third finger. The redhead whined, thighs falling open as he moaned, body flexing tantalisingly as Rude felt for his prostate.

  
"Ahh! Ah, there, _fuck_ ," Reno gasped, eyes wide as he was probed with white-hot bolts of pleasure, "fuck, _Rude_." The bigger man felt his cock twitch with excitement, kissing Reno's face as he removed his fingers and sat back to slick himself with oil. He jerked a few times along his length, the younger man watching him hungrily, impatient as ever to have him inside. Rude grinned at him.

  
"Like what you see?" he asked, throwing the redhead's earlier words back at him.

  
" _Fuck_ yes," Reno moaned, head falling back against the pillows, one hand sliding across the pale skin of his belly to take himself in hand, "hurry up."

  
"Tell me what you want," Rude said again, large hand slicking himself to full hardness, gaze holding Reno's and revelling in the spark behind them.

  
"Ngh...Rude... _please_ ," he whimpered, "want your cock inside me, need to feel you," he reached out to Rude, who obliged him, strong thighs spreading Reno's legs wider as he caged his body beneath him. Reno's hands ran up his forearms to his shoulders, unabashed moans escaping his plump lips as Rude teased his entrance with his cock. He held Reno's hand as he slid carefully inside, the younger's entrance yielding to his thick member, burying him to the hilt as Reno keened, back arching like a bow, taking every inch of him.

  
"You're made for me," Rude whispered, pressing kisses to Reno's neck while he adjusted, small, shallow, breathy moans music to his ears. Reno was a sucker for dirty talk, "you feel me, baby?" he asked, nipping at his partner's ears. Reno wrapped pale legs around his waist.

  
"You get bigger, I swear," he breathed, "fuck, I love you," he cupped Rude's jaw in his free hand and kissed him, trying to remember how to breathe as he was penetrated, hole slick and stretched around his partner.

  
"I love you too," saying the words still made Rude melt. He groaned into Reno's shoulder as the younger wiggled his hips experimentally. No matter how many times they had sex, they had to take it steady. Another few seconds, and he ground his ass against Rude's cock, a sure sign that he was good. Rude, spurred on by his lover's loud moan, started to move.

  
"Mmm, love you...ahh...and your...ah...nghh...your big cock, baby," Reno babbled as Rude thrusted into him, "so fucking---nghh, so fucking _big_." The distinctly erotic sound of skin slapping skin sounded through the room, eliciting a deep groan from Rude as Reno's thighs tightened around him. The younger man trembled in his arms, lips parted, breathless moans escaping his throat as he was thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

  
There was a mirror on the vanity in their room, a long, gilt frame flecked with age. It had been there when they moved in, and Reno turned his head towards it, locking eyes with himself as he watched their reflection. The rumpled sheets obscured some of his body lying amongst them, and he observed Rude licking a hot stripe up his neck, moaning at the sight and sensation. Rude caught him looking, met his gaze in the mirror.

  
"Who could that gorgeous creature be?" he murmured, thrusts slowing, cock drawing out of him achingly slow before sliding back in. Reno watched the motion intently, "you referring to...hmmm...to you, or me..nghh..."

  
"I think you know, baby," Rude replied, pulling out of him suddenly. Calloused hands manhandled him onto his side, roughly grabbing one leg and pulling it over his own hip before sinking back into Reno, the warmth of his body now easy and inviting. Reno keened at the motion, gasping in pleasure as Rude's eyes met his in the mirror.

  
"Gorgeous," he murmured, gaze holding Reno's while he peppered soft kisses along his neck, his shoulder. As Reno reached back to caress the back of Rude's head, he picked up the pace again, groaning into Reno's back as the redhead whined, precum beading on the tip of his cock and slipping deliciously along the length.

  
Reno watched himself be fucked in the mirror, holding on to the sweat-damp sheets as Rude ploughed into him like a freight train, nailing his prostate with every thrust of his hips. He felt pressure building in his stomach, the heady scent of sex mingling with the homely aroma of sweet, baked pastries to create an intoxicating perfume. Reno was a sucker for their familiar domesticity, and the thought of his partner fucking him while his hard work baked downstairs turned him on more than he cared to admit. He loved this life, this dependence on only each other, and in turn only on themselves, he loved waking up to Rude's smiling mouth and soft kisses every morning at dawn. He loved the look of pride and the kind praise given to him whenever he returned home with a particularly hefty bag of gil. He loved their farm, their home.

  
He loved Rude.

  
The bald man ran a hand along Reno's flank and across his belly, taking his leaking cock in hand and stroking in time with his hard thrusts, making the redhead keen.

  
"Baby...ah! Fuck, Rude...mmhn, yes, fuck me," he whimpered, "you close, baby? You--nghh...you gonna fill me up?"

  
"Fuck, Reno," Rude groaned, "So fucking...close..." he flicked his wrist with a practiced motion, relishing the moan that this elicited from Reno as he stroked his aching cock frantically, "look at yourself," he murmured, "gorgeous boy, so...nghh...so fucking beautiful."

  
"Ahh! Rude, mmm...fuck!" Reno's mouth hung agape as he locked eyes with himself in the mirror. A hard thrust to his prostate and a firm stroke of Rude's hand had him coming a second later, back arching as he spilled into his lover's palm. He reached back to grasp Rude's hips, pushing the bigger man deep into him as he ran his mouth, wanton moans bringing Rude ever closer to the edge.

  
"Mmm...Rude, come for me...ahh...fill me up baby, come inside me...ah! R-Rude, _please_!" He grasped Reno's hips hard and with another thrust he followed his partner over the edge, hips stalling and stuttering as he painted his insides with come. He kissed and nipped at Reno's shoulder, breathing hard, strong arms encircling his sweat-slicked form as they came down.

  
"You...get fucking better...I swear..." Reno panted, cringing slightly as he pulled away from Rude, the obscene sensation of come leaking out of his hole sending another bolt of arousal to his spent prick. He rolled onto his back, Rude's arm snaking around his waist to hold him close, their gazes meeting as they revelled in the post-coital bliss.

  
"I love you," he whispered, "so much."

  
"Nowhere near as much as I love you," Rude replied, expression soft.

  
They lay there, safe and warm in their home, each happier than they'd ever been, dozing contentedly...

  
...until the smoke alarm woke them up, and Reno bolted butt-naked to the kitchen, screeching in horror as his remaining six pies came out of the oven resembling charcoal.

  
"Dick too bomb!" he accused when Rude appeared in the kitchen, clad in only his shorts.

Rude took in the sight before him. Reno, sated and bed-warm and furious, nude in their kitchen with a steady trail of come making its way down his thighs, charred remains of his signature pies in hand, and started to laugh uncontrollably. Reno, pouting and pissed but not beyond the infectious nature of his lover's chuckle, followed soon after.

  
"You...you owe me some help," Reno said through laughter, and Rude stepped in close and wrapped his arms around him tightly, apologising while his shoulders still shook with laughter.

  
"Of course," he smiled, "and while I need you to get some clothes on, I think you'd sell even more pies if you told people that you baked them naked."

  
Reno snorted, and they set about cleaning up to make a fresh batch of pies, a sleep and sex-addled brain leading the redhead to miscount his batch, adding the pie reserved for the two of them to the crate.

  
And the next day, when the market goers questioned why he had brought thirteen pies instead of his usual twelve, he just shrugged at the mistake, and set the extra pie aside for later, smiling quietly to himself at the memory of an evening spent baking, while looking forward to a life spent loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> So this was super self-indulgent and cute and fun to write. I think I needed something soft. The thought process behind their move to the farm is just that they worked together in Midgar and had enough of city life, and so decided to move out to the countryside together :)
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer: I'm completely new to FF7 (all aboard the Remake train!) so sorry if anything stands out as weird or kinda OOC. These two have completely taken over every second of my waking life and are living in my head rent free 24/7. 
> 
> This is not beta read, and also my first time writing smut in a really long time (like over a year, wow) so please be gentle with me. 
> 
> Come scream about these lovely boys with me on Twitter @ebthanyy <3 kudos and comments always appreciated! x


End file.
